Evening At The Ice Rink
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: An evening at the ice rink is something Jounouchi loves. An evening at the ice rink is something Seto dreads. Until now, Seto hated the rink, but could a mysterious stranger in the locker room change that? JounouchixSeto
1. The Locker Room

**I really don't know why I decided to write this story...I was designing a logo for our MHSAA Provincial Hockey Tournament and I just got bored...don't ask why...ANYWHO! So, um, yeah...ENJOY! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any other names mentioned in this story.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch...SHICK!_

"Watch the pants, you mongrel!" Seto Kaiba's fine leather pants were sprayed with a fine film of artificial snow from the local ice rink in Domino City. The perpetrator of this heinous crime was, of course, none other than Katsuya Jounouchi. The young blond boy stood easily on the ice, his skate blades caked in snow. Jounouchi had absolutely no trouble skating on the bumpy, rough ice...Seto Kaiba on the other hand was clinging to the crash-guards for dear life. He giggled and glided slowly over to where Kaiba glared at him from under long brunette bangs.

"Oh, c'mon! Get into the festivous spirit, you yutaka jaku (Rich Jerk)!" Jounouchi punched Seto's arm with a mittened hand which caused the billionaire to shake and lose his footing. Jou caught Seto just before he hit the ice. Jou had the grace to blush immediately and quickly helped Seto to his feet. He tossed his hair nonchalantly and straightened his jacket. "If you don't like skating, Seto, then why do you bother coming to the rink?"

Seto straightened his bent position and tried to look dignified. "I come here for Mokuba, you know that full well, Mutt." He was pleased to see the familiar glare flash across Jou's features. There was another reason Seto always came to the rink...Jounouchi, but like he'd _ever_ tell him that! "He likes to skate and who am I to deny him this simple pleasure?" He wobbled slightly and refused Jou's help when he offered his hand.

"Alright then," he muttered. He looked across the ice where his other friends were skating...Anzu gliding gracefully, Yami and Yugi holding hands, Otogi and Honda racing each other around and around the rink; Malik and his yami with Ryou and Bakura skating in a tight knit group. He looked at them all and smiled widely.

_I love skating._

The youngest Kaiba glided gracefully to a stop at Jounouchi's feet and sprayed more ice on the Seto's pant leg. He giggled aloud and skated off to join Anzu in her lovely ice-dance. Jou laughed and followed suit to join Otogi and Honda's race, which left Seto alone. He glared after Jou's limber frame but found himself in awe instead of loathing.

_How does he skate across the ice so fast?_ he wondered. _It's almost as if he's attached to the surface! _

Seto slid slowly over to the rubber matting and stepped off the ice. Relieved to be on safe ground again he walked into the locker room and wrinkled his nose. The room smelled heavily of sweat and dirty equipment. He sat on a chair and proceeded to untie his laces. He heard approaching footsteps (or in this case 'skate-steps') and listened as the person sat on the opposite side of the locker room and untied their skates. A whispered, mumbling noise started up and Seto stopped to listen.

"...guy thinks he's so much better than the rest of us...Mr. So-Cooler-Than-Thou...makes me sick...never notice me. What can I offer...blind...I love him...such an idiot!" The random mutterings and broken sentences stopped suddenly. Seto stood up to catch the stranger before they left. When he turned to apprehend the person he ran straight into Jounouchi.

"Watch where you're going, baka (idiot)" Jounouchi muttered.

"Did you see anybody else in the locker room just now?" Seto asked him. Jou looked up and smirked at Seto.

"Nobody except for you and me," he said. "Looking for somebody?"

Seto was shocked. "No, I just heard a voice and I was wondering what was going on..." Was it Jounouchi talking in the locker room?

"Talking? Talking about what?" Jou was getting suspicious. Just what had Seto heard.

"Something about a guy being a jerk, making them sick. He said this guy would never notice them...he loved him..." He stopped as Jou turned around and started running away from him. He caught up and grabbed his arm. "Hey! I was talking to you! Don't you know it's impolite to walk away when somebody's talkling to you?" Jou turned slowly, revealing a blush so red it looked as if his face was covered in red paint.

"Kaiba, you should ignore everything you heard in there," he pointed to the locker room. "Whatever you heard was just some baka venting his thoughts...nothing more." He started to walk away again but Seto ran ahead and cut him off.

"What if I knew who that person was?" Seto had the growing suspicion that it WAS Jou inside the locker room but asked the question anyway. Sure enough, his suspicions were proven correct when the blush ran deeper. "It was you, wasn't it...Jounouchi?"

Jou was taken aback by his proper name. Did Seto just call him 'Jounouchi'? This was SERIOUS. He cleared his throat and scratched his head. "What if it was?" he mumbled.

Seto smiled and reached out to Jou. He stepped forward and let himself be enfolded in Seto's arms, enjoying the intimacy of the embrace. He felt a strong hand underneath his chin and he was suddenly staring into the brunette's royal blue eyes. There was something there he'd never seen before...what was it? Why, it was Love! Seto loved him!

"I love you," Jou muttered quietly. There was no look of surprise or shock when he said this on Seto's face; he simply smiled and nodded his head in assent.

"I love you, too, Puppy." He leaned down and closed the empty space between him and his puppy. He was amazed how well his own lips fit with Jou's like pieces of a puzzle. He had found his other half...Jou's lips were sweeter than anything he'd ever imagined before. Seto's lips tasted like mint and strawberries, Jou thought. Seto opened his mouth and let Jou's breath fill himself; letting the blond's tongue invade the soft corners of his mouth. Eventually they stopped, much to their disappointment.

"C'mon, Seto. Let's go skating," Jou tugged on Seto's hand and dragged him back into the locker room. Seto agreed.

_Maybe skating isn't so bad after all_, he thought.

_I love skating_, Jou mused.

**Yeah, so that's the story. Just a simple one-shot...I dunno whether or not I should continue it or not, but that's what the reviews are for! Please R&R!**


	2. The Showers

**So this is the second part of the story that took me a long time to write. Seriously, I had a major writer's block about what to do with this chapter, but I hope that you are satisfied with the result. –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any names.

_Okay, cross-over, cross-over, twist and double Lutz…one more time…_ Jou took his position on the ice and dug the pick of his skate in the artificial snow. His black figure-skates had been caked with ice and snow from the three hours he spent practicing for his upcoming competition. He had been trying to land the Lutz all afternoon and he was coming ever closer to landing it. He supposed it didn't help that his friends had let themselves into the rink and cheered him on from the empty bleachers, encouraging him to try again for every time he landed on his backside on the unforgiving ice.

"Do you mind, guys? I really need to concentrate!" Jou yelled up into the stands. "You aren't really helping the process here, so could you just keep it down?" His message seemed to make its way to the group because most of them got up and left, leaving one exception: Seto Kaiba. Seto had been following him around ever since their confrontation in the locker room. Jou knew he loved Seto and he was so happy that he'd come to support him, but his present mood wasn't in any way handling the current situation with grace.

Jou took his place on the ice again and surged forward. He twisted backward and started to cross-over, gaining momentum. He stopped and glided for a second before turning and throwing himself up into the air, twisting twice and landing one skate on the ice; gliding to a graceful stop.

"Yes, landed it!" Jou jumped up in the air and pumped his fist. Seto stood up and fervently applauded his lover.

"That was great, love! I knew you could do it!" Seto waved down to Jou and Jou waved back.

_Okay_, Jou thought, _it's time for me to hit the showers. _

Jou slid off the ice and trudged into the locker room, sitting down heavily and untying his tightly laced skates. He knew he would be sore in the morning, a dull ache was already settling in his upper arms, abs, and legs. Once the skates had come off, Jou walked into the showers with a towel in hand. He turned up the water just the way he liked it: hot enough to scald the skin off a dragon. He shed his sweaty clothes and stepped inside the shower, burned by the hot water on his cold skin. He adapted to the temperature and stood there for a moment, basking the heat. He reached for the shampoo bottle he kept and poured some of the fruity smelling product into his palm. He relaxed as the citrus scent unraveled his tight nerves and muscles. He rubbed the solution on his scalp in a rhythmic motion, dulling his senses and sending him into a state of _happy. _

Jou started as another person entered the shower, but he couldn't see his face. The steam from the shower had made an impenetrable mist that was difficult to see through. The situation seemed awkward. Jou attempted to break the ice by starting up a conversation with the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi!" he said brightly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kokishin Usagi," the stranger answered. _Kokishin Usagi? The Curious Rabbit? _

"That's an interesting name," he called through the screen of mist. The stranger grunted and shuffled.

"I'm an interesting person." Usagi stated simply. They showered in peace for a moment until Jou was finished.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you…Usagi. I've got to go now; my boyfriend will be waiting for me!" Jou wrapped the towel around his wet body and was stopped by a voice.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Usagi called from the mist.

"Uh, yeah," Jou turned to face the showers. "His name is Kaiba Seto. Sorry, I've really got to go!"

"Hold on, Jounouchi!" A silhouette appeared, gray against the mist. A hand reached out through the screen and extended towards him. "I meant to ask you, do you have any shampoo that I could borrow, mine just ran out." Jou turned back and took his bottle from his bag, handing it to the stranger's hand. The arm extended and revealed a large tattoo of a Blue Eyes White Dragon curled around a large black Gothic 'S'.

_That's funny…Seto has a tattoo just like that…_

"Here," Jou placed the shampoo bottle in Usagi's hand and stepped away. The stranger reached out further and pulled Jou back into the shower with the towel still wrapped snugly around his waist.

"Please don't go yet, Jounouchi. I'm sure your boyfriend will understand," Usagi muttered quickly before he dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor and kissed Jounouchi. Jou struggled for a moment until he lost himself in the heat of this stranger's lips. It seemed wrong to him that being kissed by this 'Usagi' person felt so familiar and so right…

"I'm so sorry," Usagi muttered quickly. He stood up and handed the bottle to Jounouchi before running out of the shower quickly. Jou followed close behind but lost sight of the man. Jou toweled himself off and walked out of the locker room with his gear bag heavy on his back.

"Ah, there you are!" Seto called out. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost somewhere!" Seto's laugh seemed to be forced; it wavered at the end like he knew something that Jou didn't. He reached out and took Jou's hand and led him out of the rink to his awaiting limousine.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Seto," Jou mumbled once he was seated comfortably in the limo.

"It was nothing, really. I had an important business call with a colleague of mine…" Seto's voice trailed off, his eyes glazed over with a past memory and he glanced at Jou with a hunger burning from deep within.

"Something very strange happened to me today," Jou tried to make light conversation.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Jou had Seto's attention.

"Well, I met a guy today who had a very interesting name." Jou shifted in his seat, making the leather squeak.

"Why is that so bothersome?" Seto asked. Jou's conscious effort to appear relaxed did not fly over Seto's head.

"He said his name was Kokishin Usagi," Jou said. Seto choked back a chuckle.

"Kokishin Usagi…the Curious Rabbit? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know…that's what confused me. I was about to leave until he yanked me back into the shower and kissed me." Jou realized he'd been practically yelling at this point. He clamped a hand over his mouth and felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"What?" Seto's question was quick and harsh.

"Yeah, he kissed me…really kissed me. Even before that I'd noticed the tattoo he'd had on his arm…sort of like the one that you have on your arm." Before Seto could protest Jou reached over and pulled away the material to reveal the tattoo on his arm; but his fingers encountered wet skin that smelled like citrus. Jou looked up slowly with understanding in his eyes, right up into the loving eyes of Seto.

"It was you, wasn't it? In the shower…Kokishin Usagi?" Jou whispered.

"Yes, it was me, Puppy." Seto smoothed down Jou's disheveled hair.

"But why did you do that?" Jou sat down across from him and folded his arms.

"I thought that for all the hard work you'd put in today that you deserved a little treat. I knew it would be awkward to do so in public and I took the opportunity given to me; so I intercepted you in the shower, giving myself a name you would never recognize." Seto breathed deeply and reached over and pulled Jounouchi to himself.

"You did that for me?" Jou whispered.

"I love you." Seto stated simply. He leaned over and kissed Jou the exact same why he'd done so in the shower. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and moaned softly. Seto pulled back and licked his lips.

"Mmm…citrus…" he chuckled.

**OOOOOOHHHH! NICE!! LOL I hope you enjoyed this…I couldn't think of a proper ending…oh yell! (:3= WALRUS!!**


End file.
